Sticks and Stones
by MistikMoonstar
Summary: This was the title to my original story...it doesn't really match but...anyway, this is a story of a dream I had and practicaly for my friends.


MM-HI! It's my first fanfic! I'm so excited D It's probably horrible though --'

Kyo-Hoorah unenthusiastically

MM-glares at Kyo...Be quiet...

Kyo-Make me!

MM-Haru! Yuki! Kyo's bothering me again!

Haru/Yuki-Hit Kyo on the head

Kyo-OW!

MM-grins Anyway, I'm writing this because I had a dream the other night about me and my friends being part of Furuba and I guess I wanted to write it down. OOC ALERT!

Kyo- So let me get this straight...You're writing this because u had a dream about it?

MM-Basically...

Yuki-Seams reasonable

Haru-Ok...

MM-ON WITH THE SHOW...or story...or fanfic...WHATEVER!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dreaming...  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...  
Chapter 1

(ps, please excuse my spelling and bad grammar skills)

"Why did we have to come here again?" asked Veronica boredly while looking out the window of the car.

"Because your dad was called here to work" replied Veronica's mom, Elena.

"What? You don't like it in Japan?" asked Alex, Veronica's older sister.

"How can you not like it!" exclaimed Sam, "I LOVE IT HERE!"

"Yes...We know" chorused the three (Alex, Vero, and Elena) already hearing that sentence for the 500th time. Obviously, Sam didn't hear since she was excitedly watching the people go by outside.

"It's not that I don't like it...It's just that...it's so different compared to Boston!" explained Veronica.

"Oh, Capuchin," said Alex using Veronica's nickname she gave her, "lighten up a little! I bet we'll meet some new people here. And we'll experience new culture and new schools..." reasoned Alex but got cut off by Sam. "New Manga! New Animie! NEW EVERYTHING!" exclaimed Sam once again.

"Why is she so obsessive?" Vero asked Alex barely above a whisper.

"Because it's all her small mind can think of..." replied Alex. They started laughing and looked over at Sam.

"What?" asked Sam clueless. This just made the laughter grow. "WHAT? WHAT DID I DO!" asked Sam now more demandingly and annoyed...she was clearly growing impatient.

ooo

Once they got home, Alex, Vero, and Sam all took off their shoes and went to Alex's room. Alex's room was a bit large, but not as big as her parent's room. It had a light shade of bloody dark red walls and a black ceiling. The wooden floor ran up to the sliding doors which opened up to a small balcony. There was a large bookshelf packed with various amounts of books that included Manga, personality books(Chinese zodiac, western horoscopes, ect.), and fiction novels. Next to the bookshelf there was a small desk where she had her computer and some books and papers as well. Opposite to the desk was the twin-sized bed which had red bed sheets with black lines on them, which matched perfectly with the rest of the room. On the night side table was a lamp and the book she was currently reading.

Sam walked over to the beanbag chair that was lying on the floor next to the bookshelf and sat down. Vero laid down on the bed and Alex sat on the chair of her desk. "We start school tomorrow..." said Sam who was now flipping through a Manga book she took out of the bookshelf.  
"Yes I know! It'll be so exciting!" said Alex happily.

"Yes! Going to a NEW school without knowing ANYONE sounds like SO much fun!" said Veronica sarcastically.

"God, why must you be so negative?" asked Sam plainly.

"I'm not being negative; It's true." replied Vero. It seemed Sam was going to say something else but she became quiet when Alex stood up and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Vero. Alex opened the door revealing Madison who seamed like she was about to knock on the door.

"Mom." said Alex looking back at Veronica now understanding why she got up.

"But, how...never mind. Alex, I need you to go to the grocery store and buy these things for me." said Elena handing a list of supplies to Alex.

"But we just got home!" complained Alex. "And we were talking!" trying to make a reason why she couldn't do the task.

"By'you' I ment all of you.I need you to get those things for me." (you know who's talking)

"But-"

"Ok, then we don't have dinner..." said Elena going back to the kitchen. As soon as she finished that sentence, Alex grabbed Vero and Sam and brought them to where they left their shoes.

"Bye mom! We're going to get some stuff for dinner!" called Alex putting on her shoes and running out the door, Vero and Sam behind her.

"Works every time..." said Madison smiling looking at her daughters run towards the store.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MM-Yes, I know...short...but this was basically an intro to the story. In the next chapter, the three girls will meet the Sohmas and Thoru at the grocery store. Haha..I call that irony...

Kyo-Wait...your not gonna write any mushy junk stuff like Shigure does? Right?

MM-No! None of that...but there will be pairings...If I didn't my friends will kill me.

Kyo-Who am I with?

MM-Not telling

Yuki-Me?

MM-whispers answer in Yuki's ear not letting Kyo or Haru listen in

Yuki-YES!

Haru-What about me?

MM-whispers answer

Haru-Really? Ok

Kyo-OH! SO YOU TELL THEM, BUT NOT ME!

MM-Yep!

Kyo-Why you...charges at MM

MM-EEK! hides behind Haru and Yuki

Kyo-GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT!

MM-I'm afraid I might hurt you..

Kyo-WHAT?

Yuki-hits Kyo Just shut up...You'll find out soon...Hey but MM, who IS he going to end up with?

MM-whispers answer

Yuki-OK...

Kyo-annoyed

MM-Ok, It's over now, See ya' next time! Thanks for reading!

Yuki/Haru-Bye

Kyo-mumbles in anger TELL ME NOW!

MM-NO!


End file.
